1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to repeater circuits, such as but not limited to those suitable for use with single track handshaking wires.
2. Background Art
A repeater circuit can be used with single track handshaking wires and other transmission mediums to facilitate transmitting signals from one location on a “left” side of the repeater to another location on a “right” side of the repeater. One optional and commonly used configuration may include the repeater pulling up/down the right side if an external circuit pulls up/down the left side and/or pulling down/up the left side if an external circuit pulls down/up the right side. This type of an arrangement may be suitable for use with GasP, other single wire handshake communication protocols, and other circuits where a request signal is used to pull up the left side of the repeater and a subsequent acknowledge signal is used to pull down the right side after the repeater relays the request signal to the right side, i.e., after the right side is pulled up.